helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
2017
2017 is the year ℃-ute disbands and Tsugunaga Momoko graduates from Country Girls and Hello! Project. Members *January 1: **Morning Musume '16 becomes Morning Musume '17. **Wada Ayaka becomes leader of Hello! Project. **Fukumura Mizuki becomes sub-leader of Hello! Project. *June 12: ℃-ute disbands. *June 30: **Tsugunaga Momoko graduates from Country Girls and Hello! Project. **Hello! Project Kids dissolves. Singles *February 4: Real Little Girl - Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido *February 8: Good Boy Bad Girl / Peanut Butter Jelly Love - Country Girls *February 22: Hatsukoi Sunrise / Just Try! / Uruwashi no Camellia - Tsubaki Factory *March 8: BRAND NEW MORNING / Jealousy Jealousy - Morning Musume '17 *After March: TBA - ℃-ute DVD Singles *January 9: Event V "Sexy Cat no Enzetsu / Mukidashi de Mukiatte / Sou ja nai" - Morning Musume '16 DVDs/Blu-rays *January 18: **℃-ute Cutie Circuit ~Let's go to Hong Kong & Taipei!~ (DVD) **The Girls Live Vol.29 (DVD) *January 25: MODE (DVD) *February 22: **Juice=Juice LIVE MISSION FINAL at Nippon Budokan (DVD & Blu-ray) **Hello! Project Mobile Presents Yajima Maimi & Suzuki Airi Acoustic Live 2016 ~Colon no Musume Futatabi~ (Blu-ray) *March 8: The Girls Live Vol.30 (DVD) *March 22: ℃-ute Concert Tour 2016 Aki ~℃OMPASS~ (DVD & Blu-ray) *March 29: Morning Musume '16 Concert Tour Aki ~MY VISION~ (DVD & Blu-ray) *April 12: Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2016 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ (DVD & Blu-ray) Concerts *January 2 - February 25: Hello! Project 2017 WINTER *January 5 - January 9: ℃-ute Shinshun Concert 2017 ~℃OMPASS~ *January 22 - March 3: Naruchika 2017 ℃-ute *February 2 - April 9: Juice=Juice LIVE AROUND 2017 ~NEXT ONE~ *February 5: Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido Teiki Kouen Vol.1 *February 5 - February 19: ℃-ute Dinner Show 2017 ~℃ocktail~ *February 8 - March 8: ℃-ute Special Live 2017 ~℃ocktail in ℃OTTON CLUB~ *March 5 - April 1: ANGERME Live Tour 2017 Haru *March 11 - March 20: Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2017 3gatsu *March 18 - May 26: Morning Musume '17 Concert Tour Haru ~THE INSPIRATION!~ *March 25 - March 26: Hello! Project Hina Fest 2017 *April 1 - June 4: ℃-ute Concert Tour 2017 Haru ~℃elebration~ *April 9 - May 7: ANGERME Concert Tour 2017 Haru *April 9 - May 28: Kobushi Factory Live Tour 2017 Haru ~PROGRESSIVE~ *April 13: ℃-ute Cutie Circuit ~¡De vuelta a México!~ *April 16: ℃-ute Cutie Circuit ~De retour à Paris~ *May 22: Buono! Live 2017 *June 12: ℃-ute Final Concert at Saitama Super Arena (Title TBA) Events *January 26 - January 27: Morning Days Happy Holiday Fukumura Mizuki･Ishida Ayumi Fanclub Tour in Yamanashi *January 29 - February 5: Tsubaki Factory Ouen Kikaku ~Camellia Fights! vol.5~ *February 21: Morning Musume '17 13ki Member FC Event *March 11 - March 12: Juice=Juice Fanclub Tour ~Miracle×Juice×Bus 2~ in Izu *March 25 - March 26: Asobu. Kurasu. Sodateru. SATOYAMA & SATOUMI e Ikou 2017 Birthday Events *January 12: Country Girls Yanagawa Nanami Birthday Event 2017 *January 13: Morning Musume '17 Ishida Ayumi Birthday Event *February 2: Morning Musume '17 Makino Maria Birthday Event *February 6: ℃-ute Nakajima Saki Birthday Event 2017 *February 7: ℃-ute Yajima Maimi & Hagiwara Mai Birthday Event 2017 *February 10: Kobushi Factory Nomura Minami Birthday Event 2017 *February 13: Country Girls Ozeki Mai Birthday Event 2017 *February 15: Morning Musume '17 Ogata Haruna Birthday Event *February 20: Country Girls Morito Chisaki Birthday Event 2017 *March 6: Momochi no Otanjoubi Kai 2017 *March 7: Kobushi Factory Fujii Rio Birthday Event 2017 *March 9: Kobushi Factory Wada Sakuraro Birthday Event 2017 Theater *February 23 - March 4: JK Ninja Girls Media *January 22: Furusato no Yume premieres *June 7: Airi's Potion ends (Radio) *June 9: ℃-ute Yajima Maimi no I My Me Maimi ends (Radio) *June 11: ℃-ute Nakajima Saki no Cute na Jikan ends (Radio) *July 17: JK Ninja Girls theatrical release Publications *January 1: Hello Pro Maruwakari BOOK 2017 WINTER *January 28: Haruiro - Iikubo Haruna *February 19: Morito Chisaki - Morito Chisaki Others *January 2: Kobushi Factory's 2nd anniversary *February 3: Juice=Juice's 4th anniversary *April 4: ANGERME's 8th anniversary *April 29: Tsubaki Factory's 2nd anniversary *June 11: ℃-ute's 12th anniversary *September 14: Morning Musume's 20th anniversary *October 10: Juice=Juice Day (JuuJuu no Hi) *November 5: Country Girls' 3rd anniversary Category:2017